Intertwined Fates
by SeasonFlowers
Summary: The demon king lost his beloved fire demon. On the other hand, Wolfram woke up with no memories of his past. When their fates crossed, will it help them recover what has been lost? (Sequel to 'My Star' but can be read separately.) Yuuri x Wolfram / Yuuram / Wolfyuu
1. The Start

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

\--*--

The death of the fire demon, Wolfram was unexpected and it shocked the whole kingdom.

The cremation of his body was scheduled early in the morning in the fields outside the castle. The funeral pyre was made of a concrete and brick-lined hearth topped with a steel grate. Wolfram's body was wrapped in a white shroud, and then surrounded by juniper logs and branches.

People from around the kingdom gathered. The clear blue sky was slowly covered with dark clouds.

Lady Celi was sobbing, Gwendal and Conrad tried to hide their emotions but the redness of their eyes could tell their real feelings. Greta was holding the hand of Yuuri, the little girl was holding some flowers, _Beautiful Wolframs_ with tears in her eyes.

 _Wolfram, I will never forget you._

The demon king looked at the body of his beloved lying on the pyre. His eyes were red from crying all night and his heart along with Wolfram's family were broken.

 _We will never forget you._

The funeral rite lasted about 5 hours. They wanted to scatter the ashes of the fire demon in the sea but decided not to because fire demon and the sea were not really friends. They just decided to get some of the ashes and placed it into an urn.

When they arrived in the castle Yuuri went to the room he once shared with Wolfram. Their daughter, Greta followed him.

"Yuuri, is Wolfram coming back?" Greta innocently asked his father with tears in her eyes

He couldn't bear to answer her and hugged her instead.

 ** _Five years_ _later..._**

"You have no choice but to do it young one." the leader of the town said to a blonde man whose emerald eyes were fixed on the floor.

 _Why me?_ He wanted to protest.

 _Why me?_ Words left unspoken.

He lifted his head and wore the white cloak and walked towards the castle gates along with the two men who acted as guards in case he decided to run away.

 _Why me?_ Question left unanswered.

 _ **A day before...**_

He was staying in an orphanage in a town not so far from the demon king's castle with no memories to remember. Because of the uniqueness of his looks, some admired him while others envy him and many hate him.

He tried to fight those who bully him but people in the town always put the blame on him.

There was a terrible drought, many animals and plants died, the town was desperate, so, they decided to offer one of the young ones to the demon king.

He was at the orphanage at that time locked in the detention cell because he secretly hid his dinner leftover. The detention cell was small and dark, he was sitting on the floor when the door suddenly opened.

He was called out and escorted by two guys out from the orphanage and to the leader's office. They walked for about 10 minutes and stopped infront of a small two-storey building at the center of the town. It was old, mainly made of bricks and some parts of the windows were sealed with wood. Together with two men holding his arms, almost dragging him, he entered and walked towards a room. There, the leader looked at him.

"I'm glad you are here. I believe you are already aware of what will happen."

His emerald eyes just looked at the leader and waited for what he will say.

"We will offer you to the demon king in exchange for rain. You have no choice but to do it young one."

 _Why would you offer me?_ He wanted to ask but words were stucked in his throat. He wanted to cry but it would hurt his pride. His emerald eyes stared at the leader in disbelief but chose to focus his attention on the floor.

"You might be asking why? Because you are one of the gorgeous faces in this town and I'm sorry but you have no reasons to say no."

 _Yes. I, who have nothing but myself._ He sadly thought.

"Well then, it's settled. My men will send you to the castle tomorrow."

 _(...to be continued.)_

\--*--

... reviews are welcome! :)


	2. The Encounter

\--*--

The next day, they departed early in the morning and rode a horse together with the two men. The weather was hot and he was wearing a white robe and cloak to hide his face. He was hungry and thirsty.

They passed by two small towns along the way. He wanted to escape but he couldn't. After five hours, he could already see the gate of the castle.

 _This is it! I wonder what my life will be from now on._ He took a deep breath.

"What brings you here?" One of the castle guards stopped them.

"We want to have an audience with the demon king."

"For what reason?"

One of the men showed a letter to the guard and the castle guard opened the gate and let them in.

The blond guy couldn't help but felt awestruck when he saw the castle walls. They dismounted from the horse and was led to the hallways of the castle. They stopped to one of the rooms.

When they entered, a serious looking guy was sitting and on the opposite side was a man with black hair and black eyes with solemn expression looking at them.

 _He is the demon king? He looks like a wimp._ The blond haired guy thought.

"What brings you here?" The serious looking guy with long undiluted gray hair and only a portion was tied behind his back asked them.

"Forgive us for our intrusion sire." One of the men handed the letter to him.

The blond-haired boy could feel his surrounding slowly spinning but he tried to be strong. His emerald eyes looked at a pitcher of water on a table and he took a big gulp.

After reading the letter, the serious looking guy stood up and whispered something to the black-haired guy.

The king smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Oh! I guess, there's no need for offerings. I'm sorry for what you have experienced. I will heed your request right away."

"But your majesty, we insist on leaving this person as an offer to you."

One of the men removed the cloak from his head.

The demon king was shocked but didn't show it.

 _He looked just like him but he was long gone. His dazzling blond hair and captivating eyes with emerald green irises makes me think of the bottom of the lake and his skin is almost perfect without those bruises. What did they do to him?_ The demon king thought.

The black haired guy looked at the serious looking guy who was staring intently at the blond guy and after some time he agreed.

"If you insist." The demon king said.

"Thank you. We will go now your majesty." They bowed and left.

 _No! Don't leave me here!_ The blond haired guy wanted to say.

The blond was about to give his greetings when suddenly his surroundings went black and he landed on the cold floor.

\--*--

"He looked like our brother doesn't he Conrad?"

He was lying on a bed and he felt eyes staring at him, so he chose not to open his eyes.

"Yes, but... I'm sure you know what happened to him."

 _What are they talking about?_

He heard footsteps walking away and door closing. He opened his eyes hoping that no one would be in the room other than him but was surprised when a pair of black eyes looked at him.

"Your majesty!" _I haven't noticed this wimp._ _How long has he been sitting here?_

He wanted to sit but he felt dizzy.

"Don't force yourself. What's your name?"

"Wolfram, your majesty."

 _Wolfram? Why do they have they same and face?_ The king thought.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yuuri and I have already sent rain to your town."

"Thank you your majesty. I will make sure that I will be of great help to you."

" Thank you. I decided that you will be one of my personal guards."

 _One of his personal guards?_ Wolfram couldn't believe his luck. _But... I'm not strong enough._

"I should be the one thanking you, your majesty but I'm not strong enough to protect you."

"It's alright. You will undergo training."

He was about to speak but his stomach interrupted.

The demon king smiled. "Would you like to eat something?".

Wolfram wanted to say 'no' but he hadn't eaten for a day, so, he nodded his head.

"Ye--Yes, your majesty. I'm sorry for the trouble."

"No problem." The demon king left to get a tray of food.

\--*--

The next day, he was wearing a gray uniform and entered the King's office when the serious looking guy with undiluted gray hair approached him.

"Good morning, your excellency." Wolfram bowed.

The guy looked at him and he was confused when the man's expression softened.

"What's your name?"

"Wolfram, your excellency."

The man was surprised when he heard it. He was about to say something when the door opened and a man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes smiled at them. Wolfram bowed and greeted him.

"I see you are already here Wolfram, his highness has intrusted you to me. I'm Conrad and this is my elder brother, Gwendal.

 _They are brothers? ...but they don't look alike._ Wolfram thought.

"From now on, I will be training you Wolfram. Let's go to the courtyard." Conrad said.

He was surprised when Gwendal followed them.

 _What's with him?_ Wolfram thought. _Probably he will also judge if he is strong enough._

They were almost at the courtyard when a beautiful woman walked towards them. She had blond hair, emerald eyes and an attractive body.

"My boys!" She greeted them and tear fell from her eyes.

Wolfram was surprised when the woman hugged him. "I missed you, Wolfie!"

His emerald eyes looked at Conrad and Gwendal but they avoided his gaze.

"I'm sorry...but I'm not Wolfie."

"Oh! I'm sorry." The woman let go of him.

"It's alright." He smiled.

"You can call me Celi."

"Okay, Lady Celi."

Wolfram followed Conrad to the courtyard and unsheathed his sword.

 _I should do my best. This is my first time holding a real sword but it feels like I had hold a sword before._

He could see Lady Celi and Gwendal looked at his direction.

They started to fight and Conrard was suprised with his moves.

 _This sure brings some memories._ Conrard thought and smiled.

 _(...to be continued.)_

\--*--

...reviews are welcome! :)


	3. Uncanny Resemblance

\--*--

 _I lost. Are they going to kick me out now_? Wolfram thought.

"You are good!" Conrard complimented him.

"Thank you, your excellency."

"Amazing! Join us for dinner later." Lady Celi invited him.

He looked at Conrard who nodded at him.

"It is an honor." Wolfram bowed.

When he was about to enter the dining hall, a small girl suddenly came running towards his direction and hugged him.

"Papa, I missed you so much! I know that you will come back to us!" Wolfram stood dumbfounded while looking at the girl.

Before he could open his mouth to speak, the demon king interrupted and guided him towards the table.

He felt strange gazes while eating, especially from the Lilac haired guy infront of him.

The princess smiled at him and he smiled back.

Wolfram looked at all the delicious food infront of him and was happy when he saw his favorite dish which he had only eaten once, mixed vegetables with meat.

Everyone looked at him in surprise as he was only eating that same dish.

 _Is this bad? Probably I was eating their favorite food_.

He felt Lady Celi wiping some tears from her eyes.

"Are you alright, Lady Celi?" Wolfram asked.

"Yes. Please enjoy the food."

Greta looked at him and said. "Let's read a book after this."

He looked at the demon king who nodded and smiled.

"It would be a great honor princess."

"Papa, you always call me Greta."

"But I'm not yo--"

"Wolfram just call her Greta." The demon king smiled at him. He looked at the other occupants in the room and some avoided his eyes while others nodded in agreement.

Wolfram looked at the girl. He felt guilty. "I will read you a book Greta. What book would you like?"

After tucking Greta in bed, Yuuri talked to Wolfram in the garden under the full moon.

"Wolfram, I'm sorry for what happened. I just don't want to hurt her."

"I understand your majesty. Greta is such a sweet child but I don't understand why she mistook me as her other father."

Yuuri cleared his throat. "Because you and my deceased fiance not only have the same name but also face."

Wolfram was flabbergasted.

"I see. So, are you saying that I should pretend to be her father?" Wolfram tried to speak in a calm manner.

"Yes, but I'm not forcing you Wolfram. I'm sorry." Yuuri felt a pang in his chest.

"I understand, I will pretend to be her other father. I also don't want to see the sad face of the princess, your majesty." Wolfram smiled.

"Thank you Wolfram, please call me Yuuri to avoid the suspensions from Greta. Don't worry, I will tell the others about this."

"I will try your majes--, I mean Yuuri."

AFTER breakfast, the princess took Wolfram's hand and guided him towards the garden with Yuuri.

Wolfram sat next to the princess who was busy picking some flowers, the king also did the same. The smell of flowers, the warm environmental around him, he smiled genuinely.

 _He really is a good looking guy. He looked really similar to my Wolf. I saw how he fought with Conrard using sword yesterday and I never thought his lithe body is good at fighting_. The king thought.

Meanwhile, on the second floor of the castle Conrard, Gwendal and Lady Celi were looking at the garden.

"He looks a lot like our brother" Gwendal said.

"He seems to share a liking to his favorite dish as well." Lady Celi commented.

"But it would be impossible that he is our brother. You know what happened Gwendel." Conrad said.

"He was killed in an ambush and his body was burnt." Gwendal grimly said.

AFTER A WHILE, the demon king received a report that there was an attack near the castle, he decided to check it out. Wolfram and Conrad went with him.

On their way, Yuuri lost his balance while riding his horse.

"I finally caught you!" Wolfram caught him. The demon king's eyes widened. That sentence alone brought a memory he and his deceased fiance shared when he almost fell into the cliff.

"Hey wimp. Are you okay?" Ah... I'm sorry your majesty." _Oh my! I just called him wimp._

"It's alright Wolfram." _I missed hearing that word._ The demon king smiled but there was sadness in his eyes.

Wolfram wanted to ask what's the matter when he noticed an enemy approaching, he forgot to bring his sword, so, he didn't have a choice but to use his magic. His magic that he had to hide in order to live a normal life in the village.

Wolfram summoned his magic and threw it against the enemies.

Conrad and Yuuri who were holding their swords were both surprised.

Two large fire pheonix magestically flew towards their enemies.

After summoning his fire magic, Wolfram collapsed and lost consciousness.

(... _to be continued._ )

\--*--

...reviews are welcome! :)


	4. The Visit

\--*--

 _I dreamt about holding someone's hand in the cliff and pulling that person up but I couldn't see the person's face. Was it one of my lost memories? or just a figment of my imagination?_

 _Someone is holding my hand. This feels so warm. Wait! The last thing I remembered was summoning my fire magic._

Wolfram slowly opened his eyes and he noticed that he was in a room and a green-haired lady stood near the bed along with Conrad, Gwendal, Lady Celi and Yuuri who was sitting on a chair next to his bed. He snapped his eyes open and tried to sit.

"Your majesty, I apologize for losing consciousness--" He said when he noticed Yuuri holding his hand. _This feels familiar._

When the demon king noticed that Wolfram was looking at their hands. He immediately pulled his hand.

"It's alright. There's no need to apologize.Are you okay now, Wolfram?" Yuuri asked.

"I'm fine now your majesty, thank you."

"That's good. Wow! I didn't know that you can summon fire." Yuuri smiled at him.

Wolfram nervously looked at the surprised expressions of the occupants in the room.

"I... is it a bad thing?"

"It's good! We are just surprised." Conrad smiled at him.

Wolfram let out a sigh of relief.

"Your family must have someone who can also weild fire, right?" Lady Celi asked while slowly wiping the tears in her eyes.

Wolfram bowed his head slightly and tried to clear the sadness that was slowly enveloping his heart. He looked at Lady Celi.

"Actually... I... I don't know where my family is."

Upon hearing the answer, Lady Celi who wanted to ask another question chose to be quite.

The next day, after they ate breakfast, Yuuri was spending his time with Greta in the garden when an unexpected visitor came to the castle. Yuuri together with Wolfram went to meet the visitor.

"I'm glad that you visit Lady Crisilda." Yuuri happily welcomed the beautiful lady. The lady had long burgundy hair and purple eyes. She was shocked to see Wolfram but immediately hid it. She was a water wielder like Yuuri and they met each other at a ball last year. They danced together causing a certain fire demon to be jealous.

"Let's have tea in the garden, Greta will also join us." Crisilda slightly frowned which went unnoticed by the demon king.

"Please bring tea and sweets in the garden." Yuuri asked one of the maids in the hallway.

"Yes, your majesty."

The three of them headed to the garden, and Wolfram walked a step behind the two. When they arrived in the garden, Greta immediately noticed how close Lady Crisilda to Yuuri and ran between them.

 _They look like a happy family._ _Lady Crisilda and King Yuuri look good together._ Wolfram thoughtand there was an unexplainable pain in his heart.

Wolfram excused himself and was about to leave when a small hand grabbed him, leading him towards the table where the tea and sweets had already been set. He looked at Yuuri who nodded and smiled at him.

"Papa Wolfram, please read me a book later."

Lady Crisilda was shocked. "So you are the real thing. I really thought.. you are already--"

"No, I hope you enjoy the sweets." Wolfram cut whatever she would say.

(. _.. to be continued.)_

\--*--

...reviews are welcome! :)


	5. The Confession

\--*--

He looked at Yuuri but the demon king didn't look at him.

He felt guilty.

The tension among them grew and they all felt uneasy.

"Papa Wolfram, please read me a book." Greta grabbed Wolfram's hand and excused themselves, leaving Lady Crisilda and Yuuri alone in the garden.

"I guess, I should also go with them. I will let Conrad accompany you." Yuuri nervously laughed.

Crisilda smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Okay Yuuri. See you at dinner."

"Yes, see you!" He smiled at her and left.

\--*--

YUURI looked for Greta and Wolfram but he couldn't find them. Then he looked for them in the library and saw Wolfram reading a story and Greta who was sleeping on his lap.

He slowly approached them.

"What book are you reading?" Yuuri asked Wolfram.

"It's about a prince who came back from the dead to be together once again with his beloved." Wolfram placed the book on the table and stroke Greta's hair.

"Do you think that it can happen in real life?... I mean here in demon kingdom?" Yuuri sat next to Wolfram and looked at him.

"I don't know, but this book ends in tragedy for the prince didn't have memories, so, he didn't have a chance to be with his beloved and died." Wolfram waited for Yuuri's reply but when he didn't reply. He remembered something. "Ah, I'm sorry for my attitude a while ago."

"It's alright. You don't have to apologize.I understand that you only did that for Greta." Yuuri said with his goofy smile.

Greta suddenly woke up and smiled upon seeing both Yuuri and Wolfram next to her.

The next day, Crisilda asked Yuuri to accompany her in the garden after breakfast.

Wolfram saw how close the two were and felt something stir in his heart, he looked at Greta who was standing close to him on the balcony of the castle overlooking the garden.

"I'm glad. Wolfram is doing fine, your majesty." Crisilda smiled while picking a yellow colored flower and plucking its petals.

"Well, nothing is impossible." Yuuri nervously laughed and felt pained while seeing the flower the other person was holding slowly losing its petals. _Beautiful Wolfram._

"I guess, it's time for us to go back to the castle." Yuuri was about to walk away when suddenly Crisilda held his hand and started crying.

"Yuuri, I love you."

"..." Yuuri couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I came here, hoping to find a place in your heart." She said while wiping the tears in her eyes.

(... to be continued.)

\--*--

... reviews are welcome! :)


	6. The Attack near the Castle

\--*--

Yuuri was shocked and didn't know how to respond. Crisilda held the demon king's hand and looked into his onyx eyes.

"Crisilda, you are a good friend of mine but I can't love you." Yuuri finally found the words to say.

"Why?" She couldn't stop the tears in her eyes from flowing.

Yuuri wanted to comfort her when he saw a familiar figure approaching. Crisilda followed the demon king's gaze.

"Why?" She asked again. "Because of that fire demon? I'm better than him." Crisilda pointed at Wolfram who was walking towards them.

Yuuri remained silent but his expression darkened causing the other person to step back and she let go of his hand. Wolfram who also saw the expression on Yuuri's face couldn't help but to feel fear in his heart. _Maybe he doesn't want me here? I shouldn't have gone here._

"Your majes-- I mean Yuuri, I'm sorry to interrupt you but there's a report of an attack near the castle. Don't worry, I can handle it." Wolfram said.

Upon hearing that, Crisilda smirked inside her heart.

"Oh... I believe that you can handle it well." She smiled at Wolfram.

Wolfram was about to say something when Yuuri said, "It's okay, I'll go with you there." He looked at Crisilda. "We will leave first."

Crisilda's mood completely went sour while looking at the two figures walking away.

 _You will see Yuuri, You will see. I wonder how did that fire demon came back from the grave but this time, I will make sure to succeed and the demon kingdom will bow down to me_.

\--*--

Along with some soldiers, Yuuri and Wolfram went to where the attack was reported. They saw some wounded soldiers and humans carrying houseki stones.

Wolfram felt his body weakening and he couldn't summon his fire magic.

"Are you alright Wolfram?" Yuuri worriedly asked the fire demon.

Wolfram felt a sudden pain in his head like some memories forcing their way inside but those memories were unclear.

"I'm alright wimp." Wolfram unconsciously said causing the demon king to be shocked and because of that, Yuuri didn't notice a man holding a dagger was behind him.

Wolfram immediately unsheated his sword and defended Yuuri. He easily disarmed the man but the houseki stone the man was holding led him to lose strength and he fell on the ground. The man immediately grabbed his dagger and was about to stab Wolfram when water dragons appeared infront of him.

 _(...to be continued.)_

\--*--

...reviews are welcome! :)


	7. When I opened my eyes

\--*--

When the man saw the water dragons and the angry demon king, he ran away, calling his comrades but Yuuri didn't let them. He surrounded them by water dragons and instructed the guards to bring them to the castle.

He immediately went towards the unconscious fire demon on the ground and was shocked on how cold he was.

"Wolfram! Are you okay? Hey Wolf!" Yuuri knelt next to the unconscious fire demon and lightly shook his shoulders. He breath a sigh of relief when Wolfram slowly opened his emerald eyes.

"Your majesty--"

"Please reserve your energy Wolf, we are going to the castle."

 _Wolf_? Wolfram asked himself and just nodded. He was surprised when Yuuri carried him in a princess carry style towards his horse but he couldn't do anything because he didn't have enough energy.

He fell asleep, when he opened his eyes a familiar scene greeted him. He was in a room where a green-haired lady stood near the bed along with Conrad, Gwendal, Lady Celi and Yuuri who was sitting on a chair next to his bed and touching his hand.

"Your majes-- I mean Yuuri, I apologize for losing consciousness again." Yuuri immediately let go of his hand and Wolfram felt coldness, the source of warmth had disappeared. Something stirred in his heart when he saw Crisilda standing close to Yuuri and Greta at her side.

"There's no need to apologize Wolfram." Yuuri looked at his pale face and smiled at him.

Wolfram tried to sit but he couldn't, he felt really weak.

"It's alright. There's no need to force yourself." The demon king said.

"Papa Wolfram, you will not leave us again, right?" The child immediately ran towards Wolfram and with tears in her eyes asked.

"Of course!" Wolfram forced a smile on his lips while looking at Yuuri who remained silent.

"We should let him rest." Crisilda said while putting her hand on Yuuri's shoulder.

"I guess, you are right. Please take a good rest Wolfram." Yuuri stood up and was about to go out when he heard Greta.

"I will stay here until Papa Wolfram feels better." The child held Wolfram's hand.

Crisilda couldn't help but to feel irritated but she didn't show it. She held Yuuri's hand.

"Crisilda, you go first with the others. I will stay here with Greta." Yuuri let go of her hand.

 _(...to be continued.)_

\--*--

...reviews are welcome! :)


End file.
